


strawberries

by larain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fantasy - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Picnic, catboy!Felix, fairy!jisung, felix is minho’s familiar, han jisung - Freeform, literally just jilix going on a picnic, soft, stray kids - Freeform, sunset, witch!minho, yuna is mentioned bc shes my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larain/pseuds/larain
Summary: sunsets, picnics and wildflowers
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 31





	strawberries

THE SUN WAS STARTING to make her descent beyond the horizon, the sky bleeding pinks and oranges and purples into the blue. there were faint little pinpricks of stars starting to fade into sight. han jisung fidgeted as he waited among the flowers at the edge of the woods, scuffing his shoes in the dirt and chewing his lips. his heart was beating as fast as hummingbird wings. he hated feeling nervous but he couldn’t really help it.

finally there was the sound of footsteps on the dewy grass. a boy appeared. his hair was the color of homemade strawberry milk, soft peachy-orange cat ears poking out through the strands. a warm knit sweater in neutral tones hung over a mauve skirt that fell around his shins, brushing the tops of his slightly dirty white socks. his eyes sparkled in the dappled, fading sunlight coming from between the trees. jisung resisted the urge to kiss all the freckles that ran like raindrops and stars across his cheeks, choosing instead to brush off the fairy dust that had a habit of getting stuck to his black-centric wardrobe. 

“sung? i got your letter—which, by the way, you’re lucky minho didn’t see it because he burst into my room like two seconds later—but anyway. what is it?” 

the corners of jisung’s lips turned up a bit; he thought it was cute when felix rambled. he rocked on his toes a bit and chewed his lip again.

“i thought we could, um, maybe—”

“is that a picnic basket?” felix interrupted. jisung nodded sheepishly, nudging the wicker basket that had been on the grass beside him with his foot. 

“wait, were you going to ask me to go on a picnic?”

“mayb—” before he could finish felix threw himself at him. jisung almost fell over with the force of it, recovering and wrapping his arms around felix. felix nuzzled his shoulder—it was one of his cat-like habits, but jisung didn’t mind. he felt felix’s ears brush his neck as he pulled away. before he lost the little confidence he had jisung slipped his hand into felix’s, felt the magic pooling between them, and dragged him towards the trees. 

they’d barely walked a few minutes before felix complained about his legs hurting and jumped into his cat form, curling up in the space between jisung’s neck and his wings. jisung rolled his eyes and scratched felix’s head with the tips of his fingers. he noticed that the sky was darkening and sped up his walking. 

the trees cast pretty shadows all over the path, eventually giving way to a sprawling meadow full of delicate wildflowers. he spread out the blanket, felix leaping from his shoulders and changing back in order to flop on top of it. he poked him with his foot but felix just rolled onto his back, his tail waving and occasionally flicking jisung’s leg. jisung crossed his arms across his chest, but it was hard to be intimidating when his sleeves were so long they flopped over his hands. 

“kitty, i can’t set up the picnic if you’re lying there.” 

felix slunk off the blanket, sitting down a few feet from the edge with his arms wrapped around his knees. jisung could tell by the way he played with his fingers and his ears flicked that he was flustered. he opened the basket, pulling out the sandwiches he’d made and the cloth full of fresh strawberries yuna had let him pick from her garden. felix crawled back in curiosity. jisung held one out to him, smiling softly when felix bit it from his fingers. 

felix was always pretty but he just looked so angelic then, the sun setting behind him and surrounding him in a soft, heavenly glow, his velvety lips stained a bit from the strawberries, his hair messy from changing between his forms and rolling on the blanket. instead of just thinking about kissing him jisung decided fuck it and leaned over, slotting their mouths together. felix was surprised but adjusted, sliding his arms around jisung’s neck and bumping into his wings as he did so. it didn’t really matter if it was awkward at first and they kept knocking limbs and jisung’s shimmery wings kept getting in the way—it was perfect anyway, because there was a sunset behind then making the world look aflame and han jisung was kissing lee felix. 

“minho is going to kill me. and then kill you too.” were the first words out of felix’s mouth when they pulled apart.

jisung felt high, his head full of clouds and the way felix’s lips felt on his. 

“that’s the first thing you say when i just kissed you?” 

“well, i don’t want to die before i can do that again,” felix replied. 

“so do it again now. we’ll worry about minho later,” 

and he did.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed my self indulgent jilix <3
> 
> i literally dont know how to use ao3 so this was an adventure


End file.
